First Night
by Voila Sophie
Summary: Tidak ada yang menderita, tidak ada yang dipaksakan. Semuanya bergerak melalui naluri kuat yang lahir dari hati keduanya. Birthday fiction for My Beloved Jojon.


Hinata menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya. Gadis itu memakai kimono berbahan sutera yang jatuh menjuntai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan gadis itu bergerak, lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seraya bergetar menahan senyum.

Dia masih tidak percaya akan hal ini. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya berdiri di dalam ruangan yang remang-remang dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin, juga aroma terapi yang menguar dari kelopak-kelopak bunga di atas tempat tidurnya.

Malam ini ... adalah malam panjang yang akan dilaluinya dengan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai. Sejak dulu. Bahkan sejak belum memasuki akademi ninja. Ini adalah mimpinya sejak lama yang akan menjadi kenyataan.

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Semi Canon, Out of Characters, Typos, etc**

**.**

**.**

Hinata terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah suara derikan pintu tertangkap indra pendengarnya. Dengan gerakan reflek, gadis pemilik mata selembut lavender itu menoleh dan memandang seorang pria yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Gadis itu seakan terpaku pada sosok di depan sana. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah terlihat jelas oleh bantuan sinar rembulan. Ketika pintu di belakangnya tertutup, hanya ada cahaya lilin dan dirinya yang terpantul oleh mata sebiru batu _azure_ milik pria bertubuh tegap itu.

Hinata hanya mampu menunduk ketika pria di sana berjalan mendekat. Dan saat mereka berhadapan ... hawa hangat menguar dari masing-masing tubuh, seolah saling memanggil untuk lebih merapat lagi.

"Hinata-_chan_," gumaman pria di hadapannya bagaikan alunan merdu yang menjalar perlahan melalui gendang telinga milik Hinata.

Hinata mendongak, mencoba memberanikan diri menatap pria yang sangat dicintainya. "Y-ya, Naruto-_kun_?" sahutnya lembut.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum, senyum yang sangat bisa membuat Hinata menahan napas dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Tangan kokoh milik Naruto bergerak menyentuh dagu Hinata, untuk kemudian menutup jarak di antara mereka dan memagut lembut bibir gadis yang sangat dicintainya, saling menyesap rasa masing-masing di antara getaran memabukkan mereka.

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menarik pinggang Hinata semakin mendekat. "Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata," bisiknya tepat di telinga Hinata, lalu menggigit cupingnya perlahan, membuat wajah gadisnya semakin memerah dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Naruto menurunkan wajahnya untuk menyesap anggota lain milik Hinata. Menghisapnya dengan lembut seakan takut Hinata akan hancur jika dia salah bergerak. Tangan milik pria itu tidak tinggal diam, dia bergerak menyentuh bagian tubuh lain milik gadisnya, memberikan kehangatan lebih.

"N-Naruto-_kun_," desah Hinata tertahan. Matanya terpejam, menghayati semua kenikmatan yang secara perlahan diberikan Naruto untuknya. Hanya untuknya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Hinata sedikit terlonjak, lalu merasa wajahnya semakin memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika tangan Naruto bergerak nakal, menarik _obi_ yang melilit pinggangnya hingga membuat kain penutup itu melonggar.

Naruto sedikit melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata dan menatap lama sepasang mata di hadapannya. "Aku tahu kau sangat cantik," kata Naruto pelan. Tangan kanannya menyentuh leher jenjang Hinata, untuk kemudian menuruni lekukannya menuju bahu yang sudah ditandai oleh hisapan penuh kasihnya.

Melihat Hinata yang hanya menatapnya dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi, Naruto kembali memeluk gadisnya. "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu secantik ini," bisiknya seraya menurunkan kain penutup di atas bahu Hinata secara perlahan.

Kain itu terjatuh dengan anggun di atas lantai kayu yang dingin, mengekspos tubuh putih Hinata yang hanya disuguhkannya untuk Naruto.

Pria keturunan Yondaime Hokage itu semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata ketika gadis itu menggigil, lalu memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil di atas bahu putih nan mulus milik Hinata.

Setelah Hinata sedikit tenang, Naruto kembali menangkap bibir lembut Hinata ke dalam ciumannya. Berbeda dengan yang tadi, kali ini Naruto memperdalam ciumannya dengan mempertahankan pijatan lembut di permukaan sana.

Dengan naluri yang dimiliki keduanya, mereka berbaring, untuk kemudian melanjutkan permainan cinta mereka semakin jauh. Saling meneguk dan memberi rasa nikmat yang memabukkan, mencurahkan rasa dan keinginan membuncah yang selalu mereka tahan.

Kali ini tidak ada yang mereka takutkan. Mereka sudah diikatkan dalam tali pernikahan yang tidak akan pernah putus sampai kapan pun.

Pekikan kecil Hinata saat Naruto memasukinya membuat keduanya tersenyum tulus. Gadis itu kini menjadi wanita. Benar-benar wanita penyandang nama Namikaze yang akan menjadi satu-satunya penampung cinta Naruto.

"Maaf...," bisik Naruto seraya menghapus air mata Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, "Seharusnya kau tidak menghapusnya. Itu adalah air mata bahagiaku, Naruto-_kun_," gumamnya seraya meraih leher Naruto dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan.

Naruto kembali bergerak, memberi kehangatan dan kenikmatan yang lebih pada istrinya.

Malam ini ... hanya ada desahan penuh damba dari keduanya. Tidak ada yang menderita, tidak ada yang dipaksakan. Semuanya bergerak melalui naluri kuat yang lahir dari hati keduanya.

"Hinata-_chan_, aku mecintaimu," bisik Naruto tertahan.

Hinata tersenyum saat merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat di dalam sana. Benih milik Naruto yang akan menjadi buah cinta mereka.

Mereka saling mencintai, saling membutuhkan, dan saling memberi. Selamanya, tidak akan berubah.

**END**

_**Author's Note**_: Fiuh... *lap keringet*

Adegan dewasa terlama yang pernah kubuat. Dan kupersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Jojon, orang yang selalu ada saat aku butuhin. Heheheheee... Semoga kamu sukses, sehat selalu, bertambah berkah di sisa umurmu :) Semoga kamu suka, ya ._.

Dan buat yang lainnya ... semoga saja ini masih termasuk dalam batas aman guidelines FFn.

Maaf kalo jelek, maaf, maaf! #bungkukBungkuk. Aku ngerasa kalo mereka benar-benar OOC, dan fiksi ini abstrak banget. Niatnya pengen bikin—lemon/lime/thamarind/halah-entah-namanya-apa—yang indah, tapi malah jadi gini :(

Seenggaknya masih bisa buat temen ngemil lah, ya? Hahahahaaaa... #digampar

Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
